fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man X
Mega Man X, or simply X the main protagonist of his eponymous series. Wikia Match-Ups History Information Background * Arsenal & Equipment *X Buster: *Z-Saber: *'Hadoken Ability:' After jumping on the secret cliff five times while with full energy tanks, full health and full weapons, Doctor Light gave Mega Man X the ability to perform the Hadoken. It has two functions. ** While at full health, Mega Man X can perform the Hadoken to one-shot most foes. ** While not at full health, Mega Man X can charge up his X Buster perform a lesser powerful but still highly effective Hadoken that doesn't one-shot more durable opponents. *'Shoryuken Ability:' After proving his worth to Doctor Light for the same reason Mega Man X got the Hadoken ability also means he can perform the Shoryuken ability. This allows him to fly into the air for far longer then his jump where he can one-shot most foes. Interestingly enough, those resistant to fire are still heavily affected by this ability. *'Hyper Chip:' This allows Mega Man X to further improve the very armor parts he is wearing. As seen in Mega Man X3, it automatically turns him into a striking gold color. Furthermore, it also makes it so that he takes 25% out of the 75% of all damage dealt against him and allows him to fire off a valley of fully charged shots at will. Last but not least, it allows him to perform a double dash and regenerates his health by simply standing around as he slowly regains health on the first five seconds and regains more once every 3 seconds to the point where it will even refill his Sub Tanks. If all his Sub Tanks are empty the moment his regeneration takes effect means it will take Mega Man X three minutes and forty five seconds to refill all four in this fashion. *'Sub Tanks:' Throughout the entire Mega Man X series, he always gathers up to four Sub Tanks, each Sub Tank can refill Mega Man X's health to full to the point where he is fully repaired, they are also refillable if he somehow gets a hold of Life Emergies or lets his Hyper Chip regenerate. *'Ride Armors:' Mega Man X can ride a variety of Ride Armors, each with its own specific abilities as mentioned below. **Chimera Armor **Cyclops Armor **Dice Armor **Eagle Armor **Frog Armor **Golem Armor **Gouden Armor **Hawk Armor **Kangaroo Armor **Rabbit Armor **Raiden Armor **Raiden II Armor *'Weapon Tank:' As Mega Man X only has one, he can use this to refill all of his special weapons at will. Feats & Stats * Everything that the original Mega Man dose in terms of feats among stats, Mega Man X is superior (Power Scaling Stats) * As the original Mega Man can lift up and hold the Wily 5 Castle without the need of a Super Arm, Mega Man X can do the same thing expect much better (Strength Stat) * With enough effort, Mega Man X will eventually free himself by shattering the very crystal he becomes covered in (Strength Feat) * With his X-Buster enhanced, Mega Man X can gather scraps of metal from out of nowhere to the very point where he can hold said groups of scraps with just his X-Buster even while moving around, jumping and dashing without getting hindered whatsoever (Strength Feat) * With the walking armor, Mega Man X can destroy room-based houses at ease (Strength Feat) * With the helmet of the First Armor, Mega Man X can utterly destroy certain ceilings, causing chunks to fly about, whatever he can do the same with the other helmets is up for debate (Strength Feat) * With the Fourth Armor as well as the Ultimate Armor, Mega Man X can fully charge his X-Buster to shoot a plasma shot (Attack Potency Feat) * Even with the X Buster partially charged, Mega Man X can cause his opponent's shield to flip where said opponent will be valuable to getting shot at by his bullets, it should be pointed out he wasn't able to do this to Sigma's shield as seen in Mega Man X3 (Force Strike Feat) * Even with the X Buster partially charged, the fired shot alone could still pierce through multiple targets in a straight line at ease, provided if they are a multitude of either weak targets or more stronger individuals that are weakened to the point where they are about to blow up (Piercing Strike Feat) * Can actually deal damage to individuals like Blizzard Wolfang Boomer Kuwanger, Slash Beast, and Spiral Pegasus who can move far faster then the eye alone can hope to track as they leaves after images, even by simply shooting at such foes despite the bullet coming from the X-Buster not leaving any signs of after images whatsoever (Reaction Speed Feat) ** Furthermore, Mega Man X has demonstrated to do the exact same thing to the likes of Sigma when he fought him in Mega Man X2 & Mega Man X4 when posing as Neo Sigma and as Reaper Sigma respectfully, he can leave out after images as well! (Reaction Speed Feat) * As seen in Mega Man X4, X5 and X6, Mega Man X will leave after images while dashing on the spot. Furthermore, he will also leave the same after images by simply jumping at faster speeds (Reaction Speed Feat) * Capable of avoiding incoming electric sparks that flow on the ground if given the chance (Reaction Speed Feat) * Capable of evading laser traps to the point where he doesn't take damage to them before the said laser can react, as lasers are proven to be as fast as light itself (Movement Speed Feat) * Can withstand drill-based attacks to the point where he can still remain intact when dealing with certain foes like Wheel Gator (Durability Feat) * Can withstand getting crushed and smacked by the likes of Gigantic Mechaniloid CF-0, who would be capable of leveling buildings at ease by just physical force alone (Durability Feat) * Can withstand the direct impact of Flame Mammoth's jumps, which are capable of causing earthquakes as he weighs 719 lbs (Durability Feat) * While running or even dashing right up against a wall while on slippery ice, Mega Man X will find himself bouncing away from the wall and not slip off his feat as if nothing happened to him (Durability Feat) * While not seen, it is stated that Mega Man X actually exceeds the very abilities of SA-Class Hunters to the point where no known force on Earth could ever hope to stop him (Power Scaling Stats) Skills & Experience *Defeated Armored Armadillo, who can block incoming shots at a rapid session and can zig-zag with his rolling shield ability (Combat Experience) *Defeated Boomer Kuwanger, who can throw his boomerang cutter in an attempt to slash Mega Man X from a distance. Furthermore, he is also capable of lifting Mega Man X with his boomerang cutter as if they where horns with the intent to lift him with said cutter and launch him to the ceiling thus dealing damage to him. Most importantly, Boomer Kuwanger is also capable of moving far faster then the eye can track leaving after images of himself and can even perform a phase teleport in an attempt to cause Mega Man X to fall into a state of confusion (Combat Experience) *Defeated Chill Penguin, who can freeze Mega Man X frozen solid, create ice penguins with his frozen breath weapon, can perform a slide attack that can instantly shatter said ice penguin statues he created and can turn on a switch up a ceiling to blow a snowstorm in an attempt to blow Mega Man X around (Combat Experience) *Defeated Flame Mammoth, who can shoot fire waves, shoot large oil drops that he can set on fire and can cause earthquakes within his entire room by simply jumping around (Combat Experience) *Defeated Launch Octopus, who can launch a swarm of homing torpedo and can spin his body where he can create a whirlpool that can suck Mega Man X into with the intent to drain his energy (Combat Experience) *Defeated Spark Mandrill, who can hang on the ceiling and move around, can shake the room with his dash punch and can cause electric sparks to move across the floor up to the wall (Combat Experience) *Defeated Sting Chamelon, who can use camouflage to not only render himself invisible but also invaluable to everything Mega Man X can throw. Furthermore, he can also shake the room by moving his body around while sticking his tongue on the ceiling which causes spikes to fall. Last but not least, he can also lash out his tongue as a whip (Combat Experience) *Defeated Storm Eagle, who can unleash a storm tornado that is designed to push Mega Man X if he stands right in front of it, he will also attempt to dive right at Mega Man X at incredible speeds (Combat Experience) *Defeated the Gigantic Mechaniloid CF-0, who moves around like a mobile building as it will attempt to smash Mega Man X with its giant-sized hands and crush him with his feet that have razor spikes right under. The CF-0 only took damage as Mega Man X shoot its head a few times (Combat Experience) *Defeated Crystal Snail, who can attack by ramming his shell at Mega Man X and can freeze him by spitting a crystal liquid that turns into a crystal solid. Furthermore, he can also slow down time to the point where he is unaffected by his own time slow in an attempt to blitz Mega Man X (Combat Experience) *Defeated Wheel Gator, who can swim underwater in an attempt to catch and bite Mega Man X by surprise. Furthermore, he will shoot duel wheel cutters and make himself invulnerable to eat Mega Man X's bullets of compressed solar energy and fire them back, which explode upon impact. Last but not least, Wheel Gator will perform a Lunge attack that results him spinning around like a drill which leaves a spike in the wall in turn (Combat Experience) *Defeated Blast Hornet, who can unleash his swarm of parasitic bombs at Mega Man X. Furthermore, he is also capable of piercing him with a sharp stinger and can also get a lock-on Mega Man X (Combat Experience) *Defeated Blizzard Buffalo, who can charge at Mega Man X by ramming right into walls as well as attempting to grab him with the horns to the point where he will slam Mega Man X to the wall. Furthermore, he can also shoot ice bullets and can unleash a beam that will freeze Mega Man X instantly (Combat Experience) *Defeated Crush Crawfish, who can constantly crush Mega Man X by simply grabbing him with his claws and attempting to cut him upon doing so. Furthermore, he can also shoot wall climbing projectiles that cause Mega Man X to lose his grip (Combat Experience) *Defeated Vile three times, who was formerly an SA-Class Hunter within the elite 17th unit (Combat Experience) *Defeated the X-Hunters known as Violen, Serges and Agile, who are outright capable of defeating over a hundred of highly skilled Maverick Hunters in just a fortnight (Combat Experiences) *Defeated Bit & Byte, who are designed with all the best qualities of the world's top reploids within the 22nd century to the point where both of their performances utterly exceed that of the typical reploid (Combat Experiences) *Even while on slippery ground, Mega Man X never falls on his feat while slipping and sliding on said ground (Survival Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses *Like the original Mega Man, Mega Man X will die at an instant the moment he touches the razor spikes (Weakness) Videos Mega Man X (SNES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man Maverick Hunter X ~100% (Hard Mode) Mega Man X2 Walkthrough Longplay 100% HD Zero Saved Mega Man X3 (SNES) - 100% Complete Longplay Mega Man X4 (PS1) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Mega Man Xtreme (Game Boy Color) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Megaman X5 100% (X) No Damage Completion Run Game Boy Color Longplay 018 Mega Man Xtreme 2 Megaman X6 100% (X) No Damage Completion Run Let's Play Mega Man X7 - 100% Completion Run PS2 Long Play Megaman X8 100% AAA - All Item Hunt - Hard Mode Gallery Mega Man X - Mega Man X in his stance.png|Mega Man X Mega Man X - Mega Man X wearing his First Armor on the front box art of Mega Man X.png|Mega Man X wearing his First Armor on the front box art of Mega Man X Mega Man X Supershot V1.png|Mega Man X Supershot V1 Mega Man X - Mega Man X riding a speed hover bike.png|Mega Man X riding a speed hover bike Mega Man X - Mega Man X wearing his Second Armor.png|Mega Man X wearing his Second Armor Mega Man X - Mega Man X dashing with his Second Armor.png|Mega Man X dashing with his Second Armor Mega Man X - Mega Man X wearing his Third Armor.png|Mega Man X wearing his Third Armor Mega Man X - Mega Man X wearing his Forth Armor.png|Mega Man X wearing his Forth Armor Mega Man X - Mega Man X wearing his Falcon Armor.png|Mega Man X wearing his Falcon Armor Mega Man X - Mega Man X wearing Gold Armor as seen in the manga.png|Mega Man X wearing Gold Armor as seen in the manga Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Heroes Category:1990s Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Water Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Cold Manipulators Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Scientific Creations Category:Pyrotechnicians Category:Sword Wielders Category:Multi-Armor Suit Wearers Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Team Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Elementals Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Japanese Combatants Category:Refrainers